1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vocabulary-building, association word game and more particularly, to a spinner device which is characterized by a base or frame designed to rotatably receive a disc having the letters of the alphabet inscribed thereon, wherein initial rotation of the disc with respect to the frame and a pointer mounted on the frame and subsequent termination of disc rotation delineates a letter of the alphabet at random. After indication of this letter of the alphabet, an hourglass located on the frame is rotated 180.degree. to begin a time sequence for innumerating various words, each beginning with the indicated letter of the alphabet. The game continues, with each player attempting to enunciate the largest number of words beginning with the letter of the alphabet chosen at random by spinning the disc and using the letter of the alphabet indicated by the pointer when the disc stops spinning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spinning disc pointers and like devices have long been used in games of chance for various purposes. An early such device is the "Game-Boards" detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 136,048, dated Feb. 18, 1873, to G. R. Elliott. The device is characterized by a round, roulette-type wheel provided with a spinning arrow in the center, whereby the arrow is spun in sequence by the players to designate certain areas of the game board for performance by the players. U.S. Pat. No. 1,060,998, dated May 6, 1913, to L. Moss, details a "Toy" which includes a box or casing adapted to be closed or opened by a hinged lid. A circular disc is rotatably mounted within the box and the exposed surface of the disc is divided into sections, in which is displayed the letters of the alphabet, numerals, animals or like subjects which will serve to interest as well as instruct a child. Rotation of the disc and closing of the lid causes the letters of the alphabet, numerals, animals or like subjects to be consecutively displayed through an opening located in the lid. U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,707, dated June 9, 1925, to Frank G. Hanback, details a "Game" which includes a base provided with various indicia and a disc pivotally mounted on the base for spinning by the players to indicate various indicia and elicit performance from the players in sequence. A rotating disc game device is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,691, dated Apr. 22, 1958, to L. F. Vince. The device includes a stand provided with a large pivoting disc and a smaller fixed disc, the fixed disc of which is provided with the letters of the alphabet and the pivoting disc with radial lines extending to the center thereof. Numbers are provided on the pivoting disc and there is thus provided a relationship between the numbered sections of the fixed disc and the letter-containing segments of the larger pivoting disc, each finger affording a number and letter combination. In operation, the large disc is rotationally manipulated by hand and multiple different number and letter combinations are used to play the game. U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,426, dated Dec. 29, 1964, to M. J. Ruderian, details a "Power Toy Incorporating a Rotatable Disc Means for Providing Amusement". The power toy is provided with a rotating disc attached to a fixed member with multiple symbols circumferentially disposed about the axis of rotation of the disc. A marker in the form of a pointer is stationary and fixed to the fixed member, such that rotation of the disc by a player causes one of the plurality of symbols to be delineated by the pointer when the disc stops rotation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,122, dated Dec. 28, 1965, to F. E. Rogers, details a "Letter Selecting Device for Use in Word Building Game". The invention involves a letter arranging game which includes a flat sheet and a pattern of predetermined configuration on one side of the sheet, the pattern including a plurality of intersecting vertical and horizontal lines forming a rectangular array of rectangular spaces with respect to which the letters are to be arranged. Means are also provided for randomly selecting the identity of the letters of an alphabet to be arranged in the array, which means includes provision for making the frequency of selection of any particular letter generally proportional to the average frequency of usage of such letter in a language employing such alphabet. This is accomplished by rotating a wedge-shaped wheel and an outer rim, the wheel of which includes the letters of the alphabet and the rim provided with numbers. As the wheel is rotated, the respective letters of the alphabet correspond to numbers on the outer rim and the letter-number combination determines action by a particular player. A "Spinner Game Device" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,281, dated Apr. 29, 1969, to H. U. K. W. Pannwitz. The game spinner of the spinner game device includes a housing having a transparent top wall with a vertical spinner shaft journalled in the housing. Mounte on the shaft is a spinner disc which is provided at its peripheral margin with a series of consecutive numbers. A drive wheel is secured on the shaft and multiple friction driving cams are pivoted in the housing to engage and drive the drive wheel. The driving cams are provided with pinion gears, and meshing with each pinion gear are opposite rack pushbars slidably mounted in the housing peripheral wall and arranged so that they can be manually pushed inwardly to rotate their associated driving cams. An index wheel inscribed with a pointer is rotatably journalled relative to the spinner shaft and overlies the spinner disc. Multiple additional wheels marked with game data are also journalled for free rotation around the axis of the shaft. A method of playing a letter-selecting and arranging game is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,409 dated Sept. 1, 1987, to A. Scalia. The game includes an indicator board provided with a pointer pivotally supported over a first dial face divided into sectors, each sector having indicia to identify an integer therein. Also included is a pointer pivotally mounted over a second dial face having at least twenty-six sectors, each sector including indicia to identify a letter of the alphabet. Letter indicia members corresponding to the letters identified in the second dial piece are manipulated by a player to form abbreviations, acronyms or initials.
It is an object of this invention to provide a spinner device which is used as a primary ingredient of a word game which increases one or more players' vocabulary.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple, yet expedient spinner device for use in a word game which is educational and in which the words chosen for the game are based upon letters of the alphabet that are selected by chance using the spinner device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a rotary spinner device for use in a word game which affords the capability of selection of words beginning with a randomly-selected letter of the alphabet and compiling a number of such words in a specified period of time.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a spinner device for use in a thought-provoking, vocabulary-building word game, which spinner device is characterized by a frame, a pointer fixed to the frame and a disc rotatably attached to the frame, with the letters of the alphabet provided in spaced relationship near the periphery of the disc, wherein the spinner can be manually rotated and a letter of the alphabet is aligned at random with the pointer when the disc stops rotating. A time sequence is initiated by rotating an hourglass 180.degree. with respect to the frame and as many words beginning with the designated letter of the alphabet as a player is able to articulate within the specified time interval determined by the hourglass, are enunciated.